Data networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications systems and environments. Communication tunnels or connections may be used in order to establish or to gain access to a network, whereby an end user or an object may initiate a tunneling protocol by invoking a selected location or a network node. The network node or central location may then provide a platform that the end user may use to conduct a communication session. In cases where the end user or object initiating the communication session moves to a new geographic area or a change occurs in any other network parameter, another network node may become involved in the communication session.
As the subscriber base of end users increases and/or becomes mobile, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes even more critical. Some communication sessions or tunnels may reflect stagnant information or inaccurate data residing in the network. Inaccurate information may be the result of movement by an entity, a source, or an end user and delays in responding to the transition. The ability to properly and quickly manage accurate information in a network environment presents a significant challenge to system designers and network operators.